Colour of Blood
Character Synopsis The Colour of Blood is a portrayal of the Fear of Temptation from The Rapture Cycle. She is the head of the Red Fears, the sister of the Devil, hostess of Tuonela, and appears in the form of a universe who can shapeshift into anything she wants, though as the stories are from the perspective of humans, she usually manifests as a human. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Fear Mythos Name: Colour of Blood, The Red Cap, The Lady in Red Gender: Female Age: Millions of Years Old (Implied to have lived for as long as the universe has been alive) Classification: Fear of Temptation, Blood and Sin Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blood Manipulation (As her name and status suggests, she can manipulate blood to an high degree), Mind Manipulation (Able to mentally control the other Red Fears into assisting her with her tasks), Morality Manipulation (Can tempt someone to change their morality and adopt more malicious mannerisms), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Maintains and is one with her own universe known as Tuonela), Time Manipulation (Sent Tiresias through time, placing him into the past), Abstract Existence (Colour of Blood is the embodiment of Temptation, Blood and Sin. Fears themselves are merely ideals that are percieved by humans), Conceptual Manipulation (Fears are capable of taking the form of senitent concepts), Shapeshifting (Stated to have the ability to shape her appearance into anything she can think of), Non-Corporeal (Doesn't have a fixed form and is merely an ideal), Transmutation & Light Manipulation (Can turn into entire rivers into spectrums of light), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8, Reliant on the concept of Sin to exist), Soul Manipulation (Can gather and manipulate souls on the same scale as her brother, The Devil), Reality Warping (Can distort reality on a cosmic level and change it completely), Physics Manipulation (Able to change the rules of logic and distort physics. Further amplified when inside her own realm), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Tuonela and The Colour of Blood are one in the same, with Tuonela being nothing more than an extension of her being. Tuonela is stated to contain atleast two realities and is implied to even contain more. Killed an aspect of Rapture, with manifestations such as Xanabu being so powerful they are made of entire realities, which they've consumed. Has the ability to craft and destroy entire universes) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(The Red Fears were described as existing on a higher plane of existence). '''Omnipresent '''within Tuonela (She is one with Tuonela and as such, appears anywear and everywear across the dimension) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Killed off The Lamb, who is equal to other aspects of Rapture, with one aspect being a living macrocosm made up of numerous realities, of which it has consumed in the past. Embodies Tuonela, which is a Dimension that contains multiple realities and possibly more) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level. Harder to kill as a result of her Abstract, Non-Corporeal and Immortal nature Stamina: Very High ' 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Can destroy multiple universes, of which she also can craft into reality) 'Intelligence: High ''' '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her Red-Cresent Staff Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tuonela: '''A Dimension that is one with Colour of Blood herself. When in this realm, of which is an extension of her will, her power is amplified. Being able to do what she can do in the normal universe, vastly times more potent and dangerous. As shown when was able to create anything she could think of Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: '''Parace L'Sia (Arcana Hearts) Parace's profile '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Fear Mythos Category:Fear Entities (Fear Mythos) Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Villian Category:Anti-Heros Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Blood Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Physics Benders Category:Light Benders Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 2